


Cats meow

by ichigo_zeri



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Exhibition, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigo_zeri/pseuds/ichigo_zeri
Summary: Yoosung started working for Jumin Han. However, his job is better off kept secret from most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tried importing this at first but it was really hard since it didn't know what was going on so it's better from scratch.

Leather of Luxury and with wine that could pass off as blood if it weren't for the consistency. White that seemed like snow straight from the sky. And blonde to blind like the sun. The was the current state of Yoosung. If it weren't awkward to say out loud he would've but the fear of kink shaming was great. He was now the 'assistant' of Jumin Han.

Everyday, well most, he'd wake up wondering what to wear, but stripped down to nothing unless it was a collar and maybe a white fluffy coat. However one thing was for certain he had cat ears on for all his time. Some fake ones since cat people don't exist and if they did they'd rule the earth according to Yoo. No, not ruling earth but rather for service. 

Now he was officially a cat owned by Jumin Han. To wonder on all fours and eat treats or regular food. Sometimes they'd go off menu and order something a bit special. Today was a weird day where the blonde was at home and looked for an outfit. Seeing everything to cover him it was strange. Everyday he was exposed. Yes, he could just complain and maybe where some underwear but it was better to not have any.

Deciding on a plain peach colored shirt and some light faded skinny jeans with black dull looking vans he was ready for work. Grabbing a patched jacket since that was in currently he left his apartment. Meanwhile, at the Han residence, Jumin was awake and changing himself for a busy day. Something made him be real tense however. Maybe all the piles of work that were going to be easily done or maybe that people lately have been talking to Yoosung too much. 

Now he had no control over the younger and his completely personal life but a news reporter went up to him once so he should be worried. People would probably use his kind personality to try and squeeze into Jumin's secret life. It was scary since he did do some non pure things and preferred not to talk about his personal life. Yet he knew Yoosung would just run away and maybe yell at them first not to shove cameras in peoples faces. 

Finishing his need to change he called driver Kim to pick him up. Meanwhile, Yoosung just stopped by to eat something as he walked over to the office. He had a feeling that someone was looking at him intensely. Probably a reporter that would see him walking to the office everyday. Quickly he got the food and walked a bit faster and in a big crowd to lose them. Ugh this is probably the only scary part of being close to Jumin. 

Once Jumin was in the office everyone was gone for now. This time he managed to be early. 'What a perfect time to scare Jaehee' the businessman thought. Thinking for a way to do it he checked how the sounding system to his office was. Reason being was that no one was allowed in the office unless really needed. To Jumin no one needed to see Yoosung so exposed. Barging in was also a crossed out option since the door was shut tight and would need a special password that only Yoosung knew. 

Yoosung started to run as he saw that the building was really close. No one was there and the reporter probably got lost in the crowd, so it would be easy. Making it into the build, he quickly went up to Jumin's office to change into his outfit. Inputting the password he looked in surprised to here a familiar deep voice.

"Yoosung you're here already?", the brunette asked.

"Of course, though I'm usually with Jaehee.", he yelped the first part in surprise.

"Hmm well I think you need to do something different today.", Jumin said smirking at the other.

"Oh.", Yoosung said putting his coat on a little coat stand that was right in front of the door. He walked over to an extra room where he would change to his usual outfit.

"Wait, change out here or better let me do it for you.", the older one suggested as he walked towards the smaller one.

His hands were big compared to Yoo.  He moved them to unbuckle the pants that the blonde wore. So slow to tease once the zipper and button was off it was time for the shirt. Yoosung compiled with it all trying to breath steady as everything went on. Feeling the cold venting air hit his chest it turned him on like feeling the cold hand flick his nipple. Biting his lower lip in anticipation, he quivered as he felt the hands wrap his sides and pull on his pants.

"Jumin do you mind to hurry up a bit?", Yoosung asked in desperation. He shifted himself side to side as if it'd help the process quicken. 

With the other clearly seeing this desperation he decided to give what the other wanted. Kneeling down he pulled the pants to the other ankles. Yoo went along trying his best not to hit Jumin in the eye. Now the only thing preventing him from being nude was his boxers. 

However, for Jumin this was enough for him to start off with. Kissing the bulge that seem to become more alive he sucked gently to receive a moan. Moving his hands to eagerly remove the underwear he wanted everything as much as Yoosung wanted it. Seeing the penis Spring out he looked mesmerized at its glory. Without hesitation he licked the shaft to pamper Yoosung. He got some delight sounds and quivers showing that the other didn't want to stand.

Not caring for the sign he kept at his repeating licking. Stopping when he finally plans to take it, he only takes the tip as a tease. He knows the weak spots that make the other insane and drop quickly into pleasure. Licking them all he tried his best not to chuckle at the whining sounds Yoosung made. 

"Jumin stop and hurry up.", the blonde begged in a whisper trying his best not to seem as desperate as he actually was. His arms an hands were wrapped around his chest to keep temptations away.

Taking it a bit deeper as a tease he thought the best would be to just go and run his fingers with the precum Yoosung spilled out in over needed quantities. Tease teasing the tip with it he could sense the tension of hard breath that once was short and staggered. Once a little wet it was best to tease the hole. Moving the wet fingers toward the hole he just teased all he felt. Smiling it was nice to feel the desperate tightness that Yoosung clung into. Jumin kept wiggling one finger until he decided it was his time.

"Kneel on the desk you know what I want.", Jumin commanded as he sat up and unbuckled his pants.

Yoosung felt the tension and twitched as he walked on over. Reaching up to the desk he stuck out his ass turning around to see Jumin walking towards him. For some reason it turned him on to see how the business man didn't even comment on a things and just prowled towards the other. Once being right behind the boy, he knelt once more. He spread open the cheeks to show the little hole he loved so much. 

"Jumin, hurry, please.", whined the other trying his best to stay still.

A light sting made Yoosung shake quickly since Jumin bit into a little bit of his skin. He sensed it become numb as the man did it multiple times. Slowly he developed into a pleasurable state with the desire for it to quicken up and get more bites. To be marked by his partner and know who owns him. Now he started to feel the good stuff envelope. With the feeling of a wet tongue lick near his hole he melted into the desk.

There was no shame in being loud. After all, that was his job. Moaning as he felt everything come into place when Jumin stuck in his tongue. Warm he couldn't help but feel tight. It was a feeling he never would get tired of. Moaning he felt the need to come when Jumin started adding in fingers. Yoosung could sense the other was standing up getting ready to pounce other the smaller one any moment. However, preparing was an important thing. Why would he want to tear his precious love?

Two and now three fingers they were squeezed tight, but desperately swallowed at the same time. Yoosung had already came with the permission of Jumin by his side and now was trying his best with being weaker as ever. His legs were giving up but he didn't want to get punished anymore so he would just tolerate it. 

Now Jumin started to tease the other again. Rubbing himself against his submissive partner he knew how weak, ronchy, and desperate the other was getting up to. Slowly inserting it he was fretting to tightness with warmth.

"Ah, please it feels thick just put it all in.", Yoosung begged as Jumin started putting it in. He moved his hips along to go and try making his point across. 

Jumin slapped Yoosung across the ass and held him by the chest. Pulling on his nipples the blonde cried out in pleasure. Little drops of tears started to form a little of the corner of his eyes as Jumin kept get rougher at the pace. Moving the desk along with the snapping hips would do. 

"Tighten up for me Yoosung. After all, I have the right to command you. Don't I?", Jumin said grabbing Yoo and flipping him to push him further on the desk. 

Feeling the brunette bite into the other skin it showed possession. For some reason it seemed like Jumin was losing himself today. Wet noises and both of their own made this even more erotic than it needed to be. Yoosung reached out and grabbed Jumin's back for support. He clawed in his nails wilting when he hit the right spot.

His body went numb as the business man kept at it since he knew where he pushed at. Everything was sensitive towards Yoosung, from the hands that pulled his hair back, to the chest that pushed him down on the desk, and especially the hardcore makeing out. Nothing was getting out of place. He just kept at moaning as he moved his hips along.

Just like Yoosung, Jumin felt equally good. With the tightness that squeezed him and begged for him to not let go he couldn't help but want the younger one more. He felt hot and just seemed to get more lustful as they kept going. However, not everything lasted long and for sure as hell Jumin wasn't going to last long. Wet and warm walls made the older one wilt and melt into the other.

Grunting into Yoosung's mouth he left off with an uneven pace to set of his final goal. He planned to let everything out as if it'd mark Yoosung as his property. Rightfully owned and claimed no one could touch him. Yet Yoo was already Jumin's so what more could he ask for. Finally, he let out everything into the fake blonde. He thruster in to try and push in as deep as possible. Once done as well he'd also thrust once more just for some good measures.

As the brunette pulled out he could feel the heavy amount being leaked out. Just a little so it was a big problem. 

"Jumin do me once more.", the younger one asked as he turned to his side.

An erotic face needing of being put into its place wasn't a problem Jumin would have. He became erect and pressed his head against Yoosung's hole.

"Don't you know that I own you little cat?", whispered the other as he inserted himself to his please.


	2. Chapter 2

Red marks and shaking in the pleasure he drowned in. He felt like he was filled a lot and couldn't get off the desk. However, he got some help and quickly was swept off his feet. Jumin carried him on to a couch and let the other rest. 

How many rounds had it been already? Three, four, or maybe even seven depending on how times Yoosung blanked out and felt himself moaning as more poured out. Different positions and at even one point he was being carried and forced to move himself. Little fat tears would flow down to his cheeks and onto his chest. With a fat dick being repeatedly pounded into him. It was chaotic but he would be damn lying if he said he didn't love it.

The next few days Yoosung was left dependent on Jumin since the man went too rough on him. And knowing how sad Jumin was for him sex was off the menu till Jumin learned what he did. Yoosung did still work for him and would sit on his lap, make out intensely, and give oral with strict rules. However, try and put anything near his second mouth he would cut him up. And by cut him up he means crying until Jumin panics and hugs him saying sorry.

Didn't seem so bad if Jumin didn't have one of the worst cases of a kinky and unstable sex drive. It was torture for him. Everything felt as if Yoosung was teasing him. Licking his fingers, running around the room every now and then only to lay down and breath heavy, moaning when they made out, or when they would eat and anything would drop. It was hard external and internal.

"I'm going to die and I'm going to die with a big boner that was unsatisfied.", Jumin mumbled to himself. He thought about putting that on his gravestone, but if he did die that would be too awkward. He imagined what would it be like to walk around a graveyard reading some of the grave stones. Some would be poetic, or maybe a phrase the person always said, and it'd all lead up to Jumin and his painfully regretful statement. 

He needed to be less selfish and realize that Yoosung was probably tired. They were different people with different sex drives. Jumin had a disgusting high one and Yoosung has an average one that needed some respect. But still Jumin tried his best to hold back when he'd see Yoo strip or bend over. Eating anything with cream only to be clumsy and spill a drop or two. Everything on the fair milk skin just seemed double the erotic towards him. 

"Jumin is there something wrong.", Yoosung asked walking with a bottle of water in his hands. Today the blonde was wearing a collar and the regular fake cat ears. His regular hair was already close enough to being perky like cat ears but who didn't need a little more puff in their life?

Walking close to Jumin he put down the water bottle going around the left side of the desk. Spinning the business man to his direction he sat on his lap smiling. They sat there enjoying each other's touch until Yoosung gave the other a full caring hug. Jumin hugged back tightly missing the feeling of all of Yoosung's warmth. This time Yoosung was wearing underwear which wasn't common for his job, but it didn't matter this wasn't the closet he's got to having Yoosung's skin fully on him. 

"You're hard you fucking pervert.", Yoo said pulling away from Jumin looking down in disappointment. Pouting he looked up at the business to see that he was red in the face looking away to the fact that it was true.

"I'm human it's a natural reaction.", Jumin said defensively. It felt restraining in his pants but he just didn't want to whip it out right there. Also he didn't want to just push off Yoosung as well since that would be rude as well. He just sort of motioned Yoo to get off.

Yoosung complied and got off the man walking to his water bottle. Drinking some of the water he saw Jumin get up and walk to the bathroom. It was pretty clear that he was going to just relive some of the stress, but before he got to go any further near Yoosung stopped him. 

"Don't think you're going so freely. I can tell that despite the multiple times I've helped you're not the most satisfied at the end. I know you want to do it but you also understand how much it hurts for me right now. Yet I'm going to at least help you out with this. Please?", Yoo asked pushing Jumin back onto his chair.

Jumin wasn't complaining he liked the fact that his lover was trying his best. However, the part about not being that satisfied was a lie. He loved every part of Yoosung so why wouldn't he be? Maybe that was just Yoo trying to put him into a little bit of a guilt dip but he still was going to accept the offer. Sitting on the chair he looked down to see the fake blonde kneeling before him. Smirking he liked where this was all going. 

Yoosung smiled along picking at the waistband of the pants. He touched where the bulge was obviously showing and kissed it over the fabric. Unbuckling the pants he moved them the lower so he could see everything. Yet Yoosung forgot there was such a thing as underwear despite wearing some. Annoyingly moving those down he was greeted to something he loved. Kissing at the base he took the dick in hand. Rubbing it he got a low groan from Jumin and was satisfied.

He moved up kissing the head and licking the slit. Opening his eyes slightly he saw how Jumin gripped on the side of the his chair. There was a lot of self control that was happening in this. Moving his mouth on the head he licked it slowly taking it all. It was full in his mouth but he still didn't take it all in. He wanted Jumin to push him on his make his throat sore and make him tear with the mixture of pain and pleasure. Moving his head down and up every now and then taking his time to appreciate with long locks he came up for his breath.

"Grab my hair and show me what you want. Push me down since I'm at your service I'm yours after all.", Yoosung said playing with head feeling Jumin out his hands on his head. Smirking he widened his eyes as he quickly got pushed down by his master. Feeling his throat contract with the sudden fullness of Jumin's cock. It felt heavy in his mouth.

Finally his head moved every now and then only used his hands for balance for now. He didn't have permission to touch himself and punishment was something he didn't need right now. It felt constricting in the underwear he god forbiddingly wanted to wear. His head was pushed back letting him breath for a while. He whined in need.

"Listen hear Yoo I want you to get yourself off since what's the fun without letting you join in? Look at you in those underwear stand up and strip them off for me. Pleasure yourself and tell me what you want me to do to you.", Jumin instructed seeing Yoosung quickly spring into action. Hearing a soft hazy breath pass as he let his erect dick get brushed with the fabric then hit with cool air. Even with his hand it was good since he was sensitive and this is what he wanted for a while. 

"Tell me your words my little pet.", Jumin said stroking himself in the process.

"I want you to use me like I was hired for. Tease me until I'm shaking in desperation and tell me things that I wish could only happen right now.", Yoosung explained picking up the pace to his liking.

He looked at Jumin who now waved a finger motioning that he would have to kneel once more in front. Doing as instructed he kept up his jerking and laid his head close to what he wanted the most. At this point losing his voice wasn't a problem since he was getting really into it. Yoo shook as he felt his hair get pulled on and his mouth close to the dick he longed for. He changed out a safe word they both discussed and felt his mouth slowly pry. Taking it all in he never loved something that burned so much. Now having it just be there was one thing he got to savor it and all. However, now was the time to move.

Feeling a grip on his head now tighten he jerked hard as he felt himself start to slowly choke on it. He didn't want to stop though this is what he wanted. This is what Jumin also wanted for what it seemed. The older male gave up on seeming professional and groaned using his other hand to push back his hair. It felt like any moment he'd explode.

Yet he didn't he kept using Yoosung to his pleasure. Like if Yoosung were a sleeve of some sort. The blonde was close his body giving into how much he loved the feeling of the boy serious burn his throat felt and the tight grip on his hair. Moving his hand quickly he let out everything that was building up. Moaning as he did Jumin thrusted his hips

"Ah, Yoosung do that again, I'm close.", Jumin begged.

He gave what the male wanted and as an award got some thrust to return the favor. It wasn't until one faithful one where he finally felt everything go inside his mouth. It felt hot and had the thick consistency of patience. Staying still he felt the little shakes Jumin gave getting off his high. Pulling away his swallowed everything and cleared his throat.

"Felt nice.", Yoosung said trying his best to balance out as he stood up from the floor.

"Doesn't sound nice your throat is sore now so let it heal for now. How about you hang it with Luciel? It's best we don't continue with our activities and you heal so we could do it harder.", Jumin said bringing Yoosung's head on his shoulder. 

"Okay.", Yoo said grabbing his own pair of underwear that he threw far a while back. Kissing Jumin on the lips he waved bye going to the restroom only to return and leave. The brunette just told his to leave the door open. If the door was closed no stray cats could come back in.


End file.
